Galamo
G A L A M O please refrain from taking her, she belongs solely to verglas please follow reference image by pokeball. some sort of color man. gives dragons tattoos and stuff and is sort of unaware of the poisonous ink used. oosp. pretty ignorant and forgetful,,, too lazy to do something about all the death caused, kinda just wants money to pay off her taxes and stuff. lives in some sort of city and likes keeping fresh,,, she is generally happy and chill but she's lazy. committed tax evasion,, so she's in debt and works to repay it, good friends with her boss, pretty much partners in crime. that guy who will stop at nothing to get their debt repaid, she is one for her words and always fulfils her promises. hatched to awesome parents who didn't know how to raise a child properly so they practically spoiled her. didn't become brattish though, more or less she came out normal, she isn't the demanding type, more of the go-with-the-flow and happy go lucky type. Coding is by the amazing Essence! A P P E A R A N C E see reference One may consider this being a strange looking SandWing, pastel colors burst from her scales, she's one of those who'd stand out perfectly well in a crowd. Shimmering pastel scales, not exactly normal for a SandWing per say, for most would expect sandy white or pale yellow. This would be Galamo, a local tattoo artist with seemingly normal intentions of satisfying her customers. Her mainscales are of a pale pastel yellow, rippling in soft paint strokes on sharp ended scales, while the near entirety of her head is of an orangy-yellow hue. Usually seen in a neutral or confused expression on her snout, this being seems to stand for innocence. She may appear to some as eye-catching and certainly strange, light pastel orange scales pad the uppermost part of her back as small triangles, this follows with the top of her head. Upon further notice, one may see a lighter sheen upon her upperscales that fades from the original line of pastel orange, however nearing the tail, they fade back to their original color. Her underbelly is of pure pastel pink, a color you may find in pink cloud aesthetics, this goes all the way down to the tip of her tail, ending before the barb. May one mention the pale pastel orange creamsicle painted fondly upon the front of her short snout before blending in with the pastel oranges upon the top of her head. Large ears are a rather noticeable feature, the insides being a deep rose, a strong sense of pink overall. Horns appear from behind these, remaining a nice pale pastel indigo or purplish blue, these, however, aren't exactly that showy compared to that of her ears. Galamo's nose horn, while short, is of the same coloration and the small horn below her ears is similar is coloration, but darker, falling into a purplish side, failing to be slightly bigger than the nose horn itself. Her eyes, to mention, are large and filled with natural ignorance and puzzlement, but in coloration remain a very dark green, to appear to most as black. These would be rather large and round like the moons themselves, being to the point of circles or ovals, the pupils remain slitted, yet all the same friendly or confused looking. Her build would be that of stocky and small to the point being easily overlooked in a crowd, she is, by some standards, short for her age. Rounded jaws can be followed along with a slightly plump appearance near the legs, naturally her paws are small. From a distance, Galamo looks rather friendly looking, not one you'd expect to be capable of murder at all and in a way, she doesn't purposefully commit to murdering others, rather it's more of an aftereffect. A membranous crest slithers down her back, in between her indigo horns and large ears, which remains a strong pastel lemon yellow. Her wings are by all means medium sized and upon being flared out, should they appear well balanced for the character in whom they belong to. The membranes of her wings remain the same colorations as her sail, a strong pastel lemon yellow, the shape appearing like that of a bat's, the normal appearance of any SandWing's wing, curving in deep arcs and the horn upon the wing remains that of indigo, much like the rest of her horns. Upon her paws, a hue of deeper pastel yellows stain, this doesn't cover the entirety of her arms, rather it fades back into the coloration of her mainscales when nearing the wrists. It seems that no matter what, Galamo always has the distant scent of smoke and perhaps even the distant smell of pen ink, not exactly the most pleasant scent given to the dragoness. Who would think that the most innocent looking of dragons could have sinister intentions, well, not exactly sinister, but you get the gist. P E R S O N A L I T Y SandWings... when you think about the desert-dwelling tribe, you'd think, cunning, manipulative, untrustworthy and Galamo doesn't stray far from that if you see her inner nature, if you find out the aftershock of her job. When you are to meet this young dragoness, however, you don't see this, never. A rather cheerful air always floats around her, it can't help but calm anyone, she shows innocence, no possible signs of deception or in any cases, a possible murderer. She's typically a happy character, a positive smile upon her snout, often times she has this certain joyous, happy go lucky outlook to life and is in most cases laid back. Pretty nice to have around, yes? Who wouldn't want someone like that, someone who cheers others up with her smile, but she can be an entirely different dragoness when she truly wants to. For, you see, underneath this mask of happiness is a dragoness who most certainly wouldn't mind killing dragons, although she's currently semi-unaware that the ink she uses is poisonous. While she may be able to do something about the many deaths she's caused, she doesn't care enough to actually do something about these deaths however. This supposed "dark side" of her doesn't actually exist too much, she can, in some ways, be a bit careless, of course and this may lead to some situations. Her mood can change quickly and unexpectedly, one moment she's happy the next she's completely lost it. While this is unlikely to happen, it is better to stay vigilant in her presence, you never know when she may suddenly stab you in the back (that is also highly unlikely since she's not prone to being violent even when she's mad). On other accounts, Galamo has... well a dark sense of humor, finding joy in dark topics, she'd probably laugh at death's face if she could. That seems to be the only thing she can seemingly talk about and due to her extroverted nature, she may just as well walk up to you talking about something completely disturbing, laughing merrily at everything she says. She's ignorant, that's a fact worth mentioning and additionally lazy. So much so, she refuses to pay her taxes, which has gotten her in a little bit of trouble with the government, but she still remains unconcerned about it. Probably because she forgets about it until they come knocking at her apartment door. In that case the SandWing yelps in alarm and fleas out the back door. Honestly, one can say she overdosed her procrastination skills, meaning she takes a worryingly long time to do even on simple task. Galamo, while incredibly lazy in her ways, really can be a nice friend to be with, although one may not agree with her lazy, happy-go-lucky lifestyle, she can make surprisingly good company. Sometimes, it's just nice to have a rather lazy SandWing around for the ride through life and she doesn't always talk about death like it's some sort of inside joke, she generally enjoys talking with others. It not only gives her an excuse to not go do something she doesn't want to do, it's also fun to just talk with a loved one about her problems or just talk with them in general. She may not be the best at humor, for it tends to go to the dark side, but she's positive, with a slightly mischievous smile on her snout and glint in her eyes. She's quite affectionate towards those she's gotten attached to, mostly just Malacream and perhaps her boss, to these dragons who have completely gained her trust are of top class. Galamo has tendencies to be a little bit clingy about them, much like her parents were with her. In other words, once she's given her affection to you, it's impossible to get rid of her gazing over your shoulders and additionally even more difficult to make her stop talking in your presence. It's a fine line between a curse and a blessing, while it's good to have her lazing company on some terms, it can be quite draining sometimes. Especially so if you're introverted and awkward in a conversation since that's one of the certain obsessions she has. But overall, it can be quite nice to have the determination-lacking dragoness around, if you ever so desire. She may be lazy, but she's a loyal companion. H I S T O R Y * doesn't have a sad history, in fact she was quite spoiled and pampered during early ages and didn't seem to mind, of course this didn't really affect her personality as she matured * kinda just in the middle, growing up her parents moved from the suburbs to the city nearby and settled in pretty quickly * life was fine i suppose, galamo found her parents a bit too clingy and protective since she was an only child and they didn't know how to take care of a dragonet * gets a good education at the academy and took a liking towards art, especially tattoo art and was like, "i want to do that too." T R I V I A * was in original concepts going to be a sandwing / rainwing hybrid, however this was scrapped, a pastel sandwing is way more interesting anyway * most likely was originally going to be some sort of edgy murderer character, but she didn't really turn out that way from what is seems * has a few other original names, but they weren't used, i was unsure what name to give her at first, but it soon came to me * loves meat a lot, especially chicken and camel R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand M A L A C R E A M very positive well, she's her girlfriend so obviously she loves her,,, i guess, they get along really well together and stuff, and their personalities complement one another so that should be good too. sometimes they argue on life decisions and how galamo needs to pay her taxes and stop procrastinating before she gets in deeper trouble. overall they get along well together, just don't expect too much fluffy stuff, y'know, usually they just spend time together at any cafe. more or less very close friends then love interests, but who knows, galamo just loves being with her and everything. 10 / 10 N A M E relation text N A M E relation text N A M E relation text G A L L E R Y Af11146a2e0d374.png|infobox galamo is yoshi.png|pokeball, i can confirm this canon. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:LGBT+